liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Forehead (044)
Forehead, A.K.A. Experiment 044, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sing barbershop tunes annoyingly off-key. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Biography Experiment 044 was the 44th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to agonize his victims with annoying off-key barbershop tunes. 044 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 044's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 044's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 044 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. When Stitch ran by, 044 grabbed him and started singing barbershop style music off-key, while also explaining that this was his primary function, though Stitch eventually managed to break free. 044 was then captured by unknown means. 044 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 044 was then named Forehead. The Origin of Stitch Forehead was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 564 instead of 044. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Forehead, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Forehead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. He probably agonized the Leroys with his off-key singing. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Forehead can be seen in the audience cheering. Biology Appearance Forehead is a pink, four-headed mustached experiment with white markings on each head and his chest and stomach, four arms and four red bowties on his necks. Special Abilities Forehead can speak fluent English, and sings barbershop songs off-key by singing out of tune. Weaknesses If Forehead sees a music sheet in front of him, he will struggle to sing the notes on the sheet, then after realizing he can't do it, he will eventually collapse and faint. Trivia *Forehead's pod color is green. *Forehead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 044. Primary fuction: Singing barbershop tunes annoyingly off-key". *Forehead is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Mrs Hasagawa s experiments by experiments.jpg 044_in_action_by_bricerific43-d7ho92k.png Mrs hasagawa s cats by bricerific43-d6s7wae.jpg ScreenCapture 02.png|Forehead's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h29m15s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h44m10s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h45m04s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h43m45s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-17h08m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h43m12s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h20m09s68.png ScreenCapture 14.01.14 17-41-44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png The Origin Of Stitch Forehead.jpg panes15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments